


Five times Jo caught the Doctor and the Master having sex and the one time they let her join in

by shadow_in_the_shade



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: 5 Times, Crack, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, crack with porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 09:45:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13292229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadow_in_the_shade/pseuds/shadow_in_the_shade
Summary: Really does exactly what the title suggests. Jo is such a Doctor/ Master shipper and eventually gets invited in on the action. This is like entirely crack up until it's not. Only the last section is particularly graphic and none of it is meant to be taken altogether too seriously.





	Five times Jo caught the Doctor and the Master having sex and the one time they let her join in

**Five times Jo caught the doctor and the Master having sex and the one time they let her join in.**

**1.**

The first time is an accident she promises herself will not happen again, though even at the time of promising she feels a ripple of naughtiness, something in her somewhere knowing that she is lying to herself.

She knew the Master was visiting – it bewildered her a little that the Doctor would want to take tea with his enemy but perhaps not as much as it should have done – she appreciates they were friends once and there has always been such cordiality in their enmity after all. So she left them to it right up until the raised voices she started to hear turned into what sounded like a real physical altercation. She wasn’t sure what she was going to do to help, just followed her instinct to burst into the room anyway, standing for a shocked second in the doorway before quickly retreating red faced.

It _was_ a physical altercation at least, she was right about that; just not one she had any intention of getting between. Or so she thought she thought then.

 

**2.**

She tells herself she does not want to think about what she saw that time, but she seems to find herself thinking about it a lot. The Doctor told her they were friends once, she realizes now how much he left out of what he told her. _Stupid_ she tells herself – she _should_ have seen it sooner. She does tinker briefly with the idea that this was the first time anything like that ever occurr4ed but it does not ring even faintly true.

The second time then _is_ still an accident but this time she cannot deny that she may have walked into it on purpose, _just to check_ she tells herself _that I wasn’t going mad._ This time they notice her and all three stare at each other for a few seconds like rabbits in the headlights before she shakes her head makes a gesture which is either _oh god my eyes_ or _no please, carry on_ and which they interpret as the latter before she leaves, cheeks burning.

Later the Doctor comes to find her and she affects the most unconcerned air she can, barely looking up from the paper she is not quite writing, chewing the end of a pen when he sits down opposite her.

“Jo about what you saw –”

“It’s really none of my business Doctor”

“I feel I owe you an explanation”

“No really. You don’t.”

“I told you we were friends – I may not have told you quite enough”

“Yes Doctor. I gathered that.”

“You don’t want to know –”

“Not really Doctor, no”

“And you’re not angry?”

Finally she does look up, frowning –

“Why on earth would I be angry? Really I’m just cross with myself that I didn’t work it out sooner.”

“Oh. Ah.” It is the Doctor’s turn to frown – “Are we – is it that obvious?”

“Only a lot Doctor. Was there anything else?”

He shakes his head and leaves. She grins around the end of her pen.

 

**3.**

The third time is an irritation she could have done without.

The three of them are working together – again, it seems, they find excuses to do so all too easily – to save the Planet of Hyperion in the Vega Delta system from falling apart before it’s time. The planet is literally tumbling down around their ears and she has just finished evicting the last of the inhabitants onto the last of the escape ships when she comes back to find them – fucking in an ancient ruin while the world crumbles and reverberates around them.

“Oh for goodness sake!” she explodes – “This is hardly the time or place! Do come on and help me!”

She is followed quickly with mingled apologies of –

“Sorry. Yes. Sorry Jo, good point”

And –

“Yes of course, terribly sorry Miss Grant”

Which, given the circumstances she considers quite right too.

 

**4.**

The thing is she finds she cannot the images out of her head. They come to her unbidden and surprisingly intoxicating. The Master’s long fingered hands on the doctor’s body, possessive and grasping, the way the doctor’s lip can curl with an aggression she never saw there before, the way they clutch and press and hold onto each other with a desperation that hurts her sometimes. She thinks of the fire in their eyes, how they burn, she feels almost scorched for coming too near that flame.

She thinks about it, almost unwillingly, late at night and on her own, burying her face in her pillow so that nobody can hear.

Next time she sees them it is as a surreptitious guilty viewer, knowing full well this is something she could never get enough of seeing. She is surprisingly unembarrassed by this, or her own reactions. She is embarrassed only by the look she sometimes sees in their eyes when they think the other one cannot see. That alone has her feeling bad for watching, it digs into her heart to see the things they will not say aloud and she feels like an unpardonable interloper for seeing it. She comes to think she could even talk to them about the sex but that to say _you love each other_ would be an unforgiveable offence. _Oh but you do, you really do_ she thinks and it makes her heart swell and tingle and hurt and it makes her so happy and so sad.

**5.**

“We know you’re there Miss Grant”

“You may as well just come in”

She is not sure how often she has watched them by the time it happens, she must have known really, for some time, that they knew, still she almost runs away when they issue the invitation. Really she is surprised that she does not. But she does and they carry on with her curled in a  chair in the corner of the room watching with hungry eyes and wishing but she does not know quite for what. But all introspection is lost when she sees the Doctor on his knees and hears the Master’s voice –

“Now come along Doctor, put on a good show for our guest.”

 

**6.**

She’s been allowed in several times when it happens – certainly not every time, now could she want it that way, sensitively aware that the two of them are something she has no wish to damage any more than they damage each other fine without her. She would never presume and wonders if this is why they continue to permit her in.

She has become comfortable by this stage with dealing with herself while she watches knowing that they know and are faintly amused but she suspects otherwise unaffected by her. This time she is just warming herself in the afterglow when she hears them whispering, looking her way and conferring conspiratorially before the master looks over at her attentively –

“Will you join us Miss Grant?”

She swallows, a thousand stars exploding in her chest, unsure if she dares, if they mean it, what the intention might be.

“Come if you’re coming Jo, we won’t always offer you know.”

This settles it and she does, slipping in between then them, arms held out to help her in. When she imagined this – and yes she imagined it an embarrassing amount – it was actually more awkward, she had not given due thought to how together they would be on this, how in sync their movements could even be, turning her and moving her gently into place, guiding her without ever being forceful or condescending. She can barely believe it, but then she can barely believe any of it. The Doctor slides inside her first, it’s easy despite the size, she’s been ready for this, she realizes for days, weeks, months. She wonders if they are really hard for her or for each other, she suspects the latter but it really doesn’t matter. _My Jo_ he says and it’s affectionate rather than passionate and that’s as it should be and _my very dear Miss Grant_ behind her which would have made her laugh except it was always that way in her fantasies and the Master pushes into her from behind and it hurts because it’s been a while like this but nearly not as much as it could have because he is so gentle with her, she’s had no idea he could be so gentle  and he kisses the back of her neck to often it as they both settle inside her and the Doctor kisses her neck from the front. She shivers in their arms and has never felt so filled, so covered and she cannot keep from screaming when they move inside her with such beautiful synchronicity, working together, thinking together as she has come to realize that they do but cannot feel left out when they are joined in thinking of her. She realizes their arms are clasped around her, holding onto each other as well as her and in the end she does not know if it is this – their closeness or her part in it – between but in no ways separating that has her screaming a mess of _Doctor Doctor Master Master!_ Crying out in the most complete pleasure as their fills her from either side and she feels blessed, ridiculously honored even for a moment to be a part of this.

They hold her until she sleeps and in the morning greet her when she emerges from the room with coffee and cordiality and if it were not for their faint smiles and the warmth between them all she thinks she would have wondered if it all had been a dream.

_____X_____


End file.
